Milton Greasley
Milton Greasley (a.k.a. "MG") is a vampire and a main character on . He is the son of Terrance and Veronica Greasley and a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted. MG is member of the Greasley Family. Early History Before Milton Greasley became a vampire, he and his dad played trivia games. However after his death Alaric made an arrangement with Veronica to keep MG's transition a secret from his father and that he would be protected at his boarding school. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, MG goes on summer vacation with Kaleb and his family to their family home. He takes part in cooking competitions, but is still suffering from Lizzie's rejection. He meets a mysterious woman, and quickly begins liking her, explaining to Kaleb that he feels as though she is "the one". When he points out the woman to Kaleb, Kaleb warns him to stay away from her as it is his sister, Kym, but promises to help him get in Lizzie's good graces. In This Year Will Be Different, Kaleb overhears Lizzie announce that it is her year to embrace opportunities and sees this as MG's chance to ask Lizzie out on a date. He does so, and she reluctantly says yes for a study date at the Old Mill. MG is caught up with Alaric and arrives late for the date, which angers Lizzie. Not long after, MG practices with Kaleb what he is going to say when he reveals his feelings to Lizzie. After multiple practices, he finally feels ready, but when he goes to tell Lizzie she shuts him down, revealing that she has met someone she feels she will get along with. This breaks MG's heart, but he tells Lizzie that he is there for her as a friend. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, MG invites a reluctant Lizzie to the annual charity football game. He tells her that he will help her find out what species Sebastian is if she attends the game; she is at first reluctant but eventually agrees. At the game, he approaches her and uses his enhance-speed to look read the books she is reading, but cannot give her a definite answer on what species he could be. He later pleads with Lizzie to return to the field when Ethan takes up post as Timberwolf-quarterback. She initially refuses, but agrees when she notices Sebastian is watching. MG notices Lizzie leave the game to follow Sebastian, and follows her. He watches as she kisses Sebastian in the basement of the Salvatore School, however he is unable to perceive Sebastian, and to him it looks as though she is kissing the air. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, MG asks Wade to borrow some recording equipment from the school in an attempt to show Lizzie that Sebastian is a figment of her imagination. Wade hands him a video recorder and tells him that all of the other equipment is booked. MG turns on the recorder to find that the tape already has a recording, which Wade tells him to overwrite. Unbeknownst to him, the tape is actually a message from Malachai Parker, sent to Bonnie Bennett in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. Nevertheless, MG overwrites the tape when he watches from afar as Lizzie has a picnic with Sebastian by the lake, although to him, it seems as though Lizzie is talking to herself. He shows Lizzie the tape, which breaks her heart but leads her to telling MG that the two are no longer friends and he doesn't exist to her. Upset by the events, MG hands Wade back the recorder, citing creative differences. However when he is about to leave the lounge, he is approached by Sebastian — who is revealed to be real — who asks what he told Lizzie as he can no longer reach her. Wade asks MG who he is talking to, further revealing that the only person able to see Sebastian is the person he is talking to. In Screw Endgame, MG struggles being the only one able to see Sebastian. He is eventually able to bring Kaleb around to believing in Sebastian's existence, and Kaleb has him question what he wants. Sebastian reveals that he wants the two for them to find his body and awaken him. The two eventually find his body, but are unsure of whether to resurrect him or not. MG begins to lean on the side of awakening him when Sebastian promises to leave town and therefore, open up Lizzie to a relationship with MG. Nevertheless, they consult Alaric, who, much to MG's dismay, suggests that they leave Sebastian desiccated wherever he may be as they do not know his history. At the end of the day, MG uses an enchanted mirror to speak with Kym. She notices a man standing in the background and points him out to MG, who turns and notices it is Sebastian in the flesh. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, MG is a part of the plan to capture Sebastian after he escapes. He, Kaleb and Kym are successfully able to capture and chain Sebastian up, where they later question him on the croatoan terrorizing the town. Sebastian is at first reluctant to help, but divulges key information to MG who relays it to Lizzie. MG does, however in this time, get into an argument with Sebastian after Sebastian calls him out over a remark he makes about Cassandra, Sebastian's ex-lover. When MG and Sebastian — as well as all of the world — get their memories of Hope (and their histories) back, Sebastian tells MG all about his past, including how to kill the croatoan. Sebastian hands MG his necklace, allowing him to use his vampiric speed to deliver it to Hope. At the end of the episode, Lizzie and Josie talk about Landon, when MG and Sebastian enter the room. Lizzie at first believes herself to be relapsing when she sees Sebastian, however Josie reveals that she too can see him. This leads to MG revealing that Sebastian is actually real and the two have a lot to talk about. ]] In I Couldn't Have Done This Without You, MG and Lizzie hang out and read comics together. Lizzie expresses her concerns about her current sexual activities with Sebastian over fears of obsession — she tells MG that the two cannot stop having sex. Lizzie jokes that she is trying to avoid Sebastian until he gets kicked out of the school. Later, MG expresses his distaste towards Sebastian with Alyssa Chang. Alyssa convinces him that they can ensure Sebastian fails the assessments and is thrown out of the school. With this, she cuts her hand purposefully, however MG is the only one affected by the blood, and is restrained by Sebastian in return. In What Cupid Problem?, Personality MG is described as being a "popular, kick-ass and brilliant nerd." "MG is a kid who spent his whole life putting on a show. He had to be smart, mannered, and put together all the time in order to not embarrass his parents, especially his father who was always in the public eye. This meant suppressing his natural personality in order to be the perfect son -someone as charming and charismatic as his father. Of course, practice makes perfect and MG has had lots of it. He's crafted the persona of the perfect guy so much that peers and potential lovers alike are drawn to him... but never the one he wants: in this case, Lizzie Saltzman. MG feels like a failure because his worth has always been tied to others' approval. Unfortunately from his experience, approval/acceptance is the only way to achieve happiness."See his full psychological assessment. Physical Appearance He is a young vampire who wears the standard school uniform, while he wears dark or light-colored clothing when class isn't in session. He has dark brown eyes and dark brown hair that is usually styled in an afro, but is only rarely pulled in a bun. Powers and Abilities MG possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a non-original vampire. Weaknesses MG has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire. Relationships Kaleb At first, MG was not good friends with Kaleb and often competed with him at their school. However, due to spending time with Kaleb, MG grew closer with him. The supernatural events happening at their school in the first season of, "Legacies," forced them to ally with each other. This bonds them together a bit. However, after MG loses touch with his biological family due to his vampirism, Kaleb promised to be there for MG and he told MG that he is his family now. They are currently close friends and allies. Penelope Park MG seems to be good friends and allies with Penelope. She is often trying to help him win over Lizzie despite telling him to stop it. However, MG doesn't know when to quit, which frustrates Penelope being she has a personal bad history with Lizzie and cares about MG as a friend. MG and Penelope have even made out once, but this was when Penelope attempted to convince MG to drink human blood. Despite this momentary lapse of temptation, MG and Penelope have remained friends. It also seems they grew closer in Mombie Dearest after saving Josie from zombies. Lizzie Saltzman MG is good friends with Lizzie and has known her for a while. They go to school together at a boarding school, but MG has been told that Lizzie only pays attention to him whenever she needs him to do something for her. However, this fact doesn't stop MG from having romantic feelings for Lizzie. For now, Lizzie doesn't return the feelings MG holds for her, but it frustrates her whenever MG flirts with other girls, whether they are human or supernatural. Their friendship was also on the line when MG made out with Lizzie's twin sister's ex-girlfriend, but this has been resolved. Currently, they're good friends and allies in defending their boarding school together (with their other friends). Other Relationships *MG and Alaric (Student-Headmaster Relationship/Allies) *MG and Josie (Friends/Classmates/Allies) *MG and Hope (Friends/Classmates/Allies) *MG and Landon (Friends/Classmates/Allies/MG killed him once) *MG and Rafael (Classmates/Friends/Allies) *MG and Nia (Friends/MG has a crush on her) *MG and Kym (Friends/MG has a crush on her) *MG and Alyssa (Classmates/Enemies/Alyssa has a crush on him) Appearances Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Photo in Wish Reality) *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Season Two *''I'll Never Give Up Hope'' *''This Year Will Be Different'' *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' *''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' (Mentioned) *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' Episode Absences Season One *In Season One, MG doesn't appear in four episodes: **''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' **''There's a World Where Your Dreams Came True'' **''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' **''I'll Tell You a Story'' Season Two *In Season Two, MG doesn't appear in four episodes: **''It Will All Be Painfully Clear Soon Enough'' **''This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent'' **''I Couldn't Have Done This Without You'' **''Kai Parker Screwed Us'' Name *'Milton' comes from English origin and means "from the mill farm". It is a given name and surname.http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/milton *'Greasley' is an English surname. The Greasley surname was most likely originally created from a place name. There is a Gresley in Derbyshire and a Greasley in Nottinghamshire, both of which became habitation surnames. The two place names are in turn derived from the Old English "greosn," or "gravel," and "leah," meaning a "wood" or "clearing." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greasley_(surname)https://www.houseofnames.com/greasley-family-crest Trivia *In many ways, MG's clinical diagnosis is similar to character traits portrayed by Niklaus Mikaelson; being the child of a narcissistic parent, abandonment issues, and ADHD. ** His character was originally named "Milton Gladstone". Gallery |-|Season One= LGC101-063~Landon-Alaric-Hope-MG.png LGC101-065-MG.png LGC101-066-MG-Landon.png LGC101-067~Alaric-MG-Landon.png LGC101-077-Josie-MG.png LGC101-078-Josie-MG.png LGC101-102-Students-MG.png LGC101-112-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-113-Penelope-MG.png LGC101-127-MG.png LGC101-137-MG~Josie.png LGC102-018~Lizzie-MG~Josie.png LGC102-050-MG.png LGC102-053-Penelope-MG.png LGC102-054~Penelope-MG~Dorian.png LGC102-059-Kaleb-MG-Josie.png LGC102-060-Students-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG-Josie-Students.png LGC102-063-MG.png LGC102-076-Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Josie-Students.png LGC102-077-Mystic Falls High School Student-MG.png LGC102-090-Kaleb-MG.png LGC102-104~Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-107-MG.png LGC102-127-Students-Josie-Lizzie-MG.png LGC102-128-MG.png LGC102-130~Penelope-MG.png LGC103-021-MG.png LGC103-022-Josie-Lizzie-Dorian-Kaleb-Hope-MG.png LGC103-029-Lizzie-Kaleb-MG.png LGC103-073-MG-Dana.png LGC103-089-Dana-MG.png LGC103-090-MG~Dana.png LGC103-091-MG.png LGC103-092-MG-Dana.png LGC103-105-MG.png LGC103-131-MG.png LGC104-001-MG.png LGC104-002-MG-Dream~Grodd.png LGC104-003-MG-Dream.png LGC104-004-MG-Dream~Ghostface.png LGC104-005-MG-Dorm.png LGC104-006-MG.png LGC104-008-MG.png LGC104-010-MG.png LGC104-019-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-034-MG-Kaleb.png LGC104-045-MG.png LGC104-047-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-048-MG-Lizzie.png LGC104-058-Lizzie-MG.png LGC104-061~Kaleb-MG-Lizzie-Landon-Hope.png LGC104-063-Dana-MG~Lizzie.png LGC104-075~Landon-MG-Dana~Lizzie~Hope-Kaleb.png LGC104-076-Landon-MG.png LGC104-083-Landon-Lizzie-MG-Kaleb-Hope~Dana.png LGC104-098-MG.png LGC104-112-MG.png LGC104-123-MG.png LGC104-140-MG.png LGC104-142-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-011-MG.png LGC105-016~Alaric-MG.png LGC105-060-MG-Kaleb.png LGC105-062-MG.png LGC105-067-MG-Students.png LGC105-071-MG-Students.png LGC105-082-MG.png LGC105-109-MG.png LGC106-036-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-037-MG.png LGC106-065-MG.png LGC106-067-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-076-MG-Lizzie.png LGC106-083-Lizzie-MG.png LGC106-085-MG.png LGC106-094-MG.png LGC106-095-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-100-Hope-Penelope-MG.png LGC106-108-MG.png LGC106-115~Penelope-MG.png LGC106-117~Penelope-MG-Josie.png LGC107-040-MG.png LGC107-042-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-044-MG.png LGC107-050-MG.png LGC107-052-Hope-MG.png LGC107-053-MG.png LGC107-094-MG.png LGC107-095~Kaleb-MG.png LGC107-104-MG-Kaleb.png LGC107-108-MG.png LGC107-110~Guy-MG.png LGC107-133-MG.png LGC109-015-MG.png LGC109-018-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-023-MG.png LGC109-025-MG-Night Hag-Oneiroi.png LGC109-044-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-045-Dream MG.png LGC109-046-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-048-MG.png LGC109-055-Dream MG~Landon-Dream.png LGC109-076-MG.png LGC109-084-MG-Kaleb.png LGC109-088~Hope-Rafael-Kaleb-Landon-MG.png LGC109-093-MG.png LGC109-094-MG-Dream.png LGC109-098-MG-Dream.png LGC109-099-MG-Dream.png LGC109-104-MG-Dream.png LGC109-118-MG.png LGC109-119-Landon-Hope~Rafael-Kaleb-MG.png LGC109-123-MG-Landon-Kaleb.png LGC111-058-Vampires-MG.png LGC111-060-Vampires-MG.png LGC111-076-MG-Kaleb-Vampires.png LGC111-077-MG-Kaleb.png LGC111-126-Kaleb-MG-Vampires.png LGC113-017-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-022-MG-Rafael-Landon.png LGC113-023-MG~Landon.png LGC113-036-Rafael-Landon-MG.png LGC113-046-Rafael-MG.png LGC113-048-MG-Landon.png LGC113-050-Landon-MG-Rafael.png LGC113-066-MG.png LGC113-069-MG.png LGC113-072-Rafael-MG~Landon.png LGC113-074~Rafael~Landon-MG.png LGC113-075~Terrance-MG~Rafael~Landon.png LGC113-076-MG~Terrance.png LGC113-087~Kaleb-MG-Alaric.png LGC113-091~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-092~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-094-Terrance-MG.png LGC113-096~Terrance-MG.png LGC113-097-MG.png LGC113-098-MG.png LGC113-103-MG.png LGC113-105-MG.png LGC113-107-MG.png LGC113-109-Rafael-Kaleb-Alaric-MG.png LGC113-116-Kaleb-MG.png LGC113-117-MG.png LGC113-121-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-125-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC113-126-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC113-128-Alaric-Hope-Rafael-MG-Kaleb.png LGC114-056~Nia-MG.png LGC114-069-MG-Nia.png LGC114-070-MG~Nia.png LGC114-073-MG~Veronica.png LGC114-078-MG.png LGC114-087-MG-Landon-Hope-Lizzie-Alaric-Veronica.png LGC114-090-MG~Alaric~Veronica.png LGC114-100-Alaric-MG.png LGC114-102-MG.png LGC114-104-Nia-MG.png LGC114-105-Nia~Snake-MG.png LGC114-131-MG~Nia.png LGC114-138-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-001~Nia-MG.png LGC116-003-MG.png LGC116-023-MG~Veronica.png LGC116-025-MG.png LGC116-026~Veronica-MG.png LGC116-044-MG.png LGC116-049-Hope-MG-Lizzie~Josie.png LGC116-051-MG.png LGC116-056~Students-Triad Guards-MG.png LGC116-057~Jed-MG.png LGC116-058-Jed-Pedro-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png LGC116-076-MG-Rafael.png LGC116-086~Burr-MG.png LGC116-087~Josie-MG.png LGC116-098~Burr-MG.png LGC116-101-MG.png LGC116-107-MG~Kaleb.png LGC116-108-MG~Veronica.png |-|Season Two= LGC201-004-MG.png LGC201-005-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-020-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-021~Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-045-MG.png LGC201-058-MG.png LGC201-059-MG-Uncle Earl-Kaleb.png LGC201-060-Kaleb-MG~Uncle Earl.png LGC201-062-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-064-MG-Kaleb.png LGC201-114-Kaleb-MG.png LGC201-115~Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-028-MG~Kaleb.png LGC202-030-MG~Kaleb.png LGC202-057~Lizzie-MG.png LGC202-059-MG.png LGC202-092-MG~Lizzie.png LGC202-094-MG.png LGC202-102~Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-104-MG.png LGC202-106~Kaleb-MG.png LGC202-128-Lizzie-MG.png LGC202-130~Lizzie-MG.png LGC203-021-MG.png LGC203-022-MG.png LGC203-025-MG-Lizzie.png LGC203-051-Lizzie-MG.png LGC203-052-MG.png LGC203-089-Ethan-MG.png LGC203-090-MG.png LGC203-123-MG.png LGC205-009-Sebastian-MG.png LGC205-037-MG~Sebastian-Kaleb.png LGC205-039-Sebastian-MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-041-MG.png LGC205-043-Sebastian-MG.png LGC205-047-Kaleb-MG~Alaric.png LGC205-049-Kaleb-MG~Alaric.png LGC205-075-MG-Kaleb.png LGC205-125-Kym-MG.png LGC205-128-MG.png LGC206-010-Lizzie-Kaleb-Kym-MG.png LGC206-012-Lizzie-Kaleb-Kym-MG-Jogger.png LGC206-045-MG-Kaleb~Sebastian.png LGC206-046-Kym-Kaleb-MG.png LGC206-068-MG-Kym.png LGC206-072-MG-Kym.png LGC206-076-MG.png LGC206-091-MG-Kym.png LGC206-106-MG-Kym-Sebastian.png LGC206-111-MG.png LGC206-114-MG-Kym.png LGC206-122-Landon-MG~Hope.png LGC206-133-MG-Sebastian.png LGC209-044-MG-Lizzie.png LGC209-046-MG.png LGC209-047-MG-Lizzie.png LGC209-071-Witches-Alyssa-MG.png LGC209-077-MG.png LGC209-078-MG.png LGC209-135-MG-Dorian.png LGC209-137-MG.png LGC210-121-Students-Landon-Wade-MG-Kaleb.png LGC210-124-MG-Kaleb.png LGC211-023-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-039~Kym-MG.png LGC211-041-MG.png LGC211-048-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-050-MG.png LGC211-052-MG.png LGC211-053-MG.png LGC211-056-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-069-MG-Alyssa.png LGC211-070-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-071-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-072-MG.png LGC211-095-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-097-MG.png LGC211-103-Ascendant-MG.png LGC211-105-MG.png LGC211-109~Kym-Kaleb-MG.png LGC211-110-MG-Kym-Kaleb.png LGC211-112-Kaleb-Alyssa-MG.png LGC211-117~Kym-MG-Alyssa~Kaleb.png LGC211-118-MG.png LGC211-120-MG~Alyssa-Kaleb.png LGC211-134-MG~Kym.png LGC211-136-MG-Kym.png LGC213-030-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-031-MG.png LGC213-055-MG-Jed-Kaleb.png LGC213-056-MG.png LGC213-060-Kaleb-MG-Jed.png LGC213-104-MG-Jed-Zombie Jogger-Kaleb.png LGC213-105-MG.png LGC213-152-Alaric-Kaleb-Rafael-MG.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Protagonists